


The Stars Themselves Would Fall For You

by iforgotmysanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgotmysanity/pseuds/iforgotmysanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his first year at Hogwarts, Finn Ran away from Ben Solo. But Ben makes sure Finn never forgets about him, especially when it comes to a certain Gryffindor Quidditch star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1: Prologue

Before Hogwarts, Finn was friends with Ben... if you could call it that. Ben was like his master, his role model. Ben was everything Finn wanted to become. He was always trying to please Ben, but never got any recognition. When he did, it was always negative, and Ben had a very bad temper. It seemed like Finn was the only one who made mistakes. Even Slip was better than him, despite his clumsiness. And then there was Hux... Finn was so envious of Hux, who, despite his small appearance was frightening, with those cold blue eyes that seeped the life out of everything in their gaze. He seemed to be perfectly flawless, and did everything right. Finn lived in Hux’s shadow for years, always trying to be good enough for Ben. But every mistake earned him a punch in the jaw or a kick in the side, and after a while, Finn decided that enough was enough. He wanted out. 

\---

On the train ride to Hogwarts, the other boys discussed the sorting ceremony, which was to take place later that evening. Ben, being a year older than the rest of them, boasted about his experiences at Hogwarts. Hux and the other boys mocked Finn, saying he was too soft to be a Slytherin. _I could care less if I were a Hufflepuff._ Finn thought to himself. _Anything but Slytherin, so I won’t have to put up with these jerks anymore..._

\---

The Great Hall was lit with thousands of floating candles, bright yellow against the deep black ceiling that reflected the beautiful night sky. And there, in the center of the hall was the stool, and on the stool, the old hat. The hall grew quiet as one the Ravenclaw head of house, Professor Skywalker, took out a scroll. The hat sang some kind of song, that Finn had missed. He was too busy looking at the mass of people before him. Professor Skywalker started to read names off the list. Hux, and all of the other boys were sorted into Slytherin of course, and Finn waited nervously for  to his name to be called. When it was his turn, Finn walked slowly to the stool, and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, and his ears filled with the sound of the hat’s thoughts. 

_Hmm… not Slytherin eh? You run away from your problems Finn, so Gryffindor is not an option either. So what will it be? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Ahh, yes. That is the hard decision. You are quite an intelligent young man, and you would do well in Ravenclaw. Ahh… but intelligence and wisdom are not what you seek. I see now. You really are quite loyal, despite running away from friends. But they are not true friends, now are they? Well then… Finn, true friendship will find you, if you look in the right places..._  “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Finn let out the breath he’d been holding in. The hat was lifted off his head, and  “Thank you.” he whispered to the hat, and he swore he saw it wink as he turned around and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He could feel glares coming from the direction of the Slytherin table, but he refused to look back.

 


	2. Year 2: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets Rey, a Ravenclaw girl, who loves flying and books more than anything. Rey becomes the new Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and Finn goes to his first Quidditch match.

It was early January, the school grounds were frozen over, and students had just started to come back from Christmas holiday. Finn stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. There was no one to go home to really, other than his squib uncle Mark who drank too much, and never stuck around. Finn was used to being alone for Christmas. He had been for as long as he could remember. His mother left when he was 2 months old, and his father had been killed by a werewolf when he was only 3. Since then, he was raised by his mother’s brother, who had grown less reliable as time went on. He sighed at his one christmas present; An enchanted floating crystal that lit up in different colors, depending on the person’s mood at the time. Attached was a note that read:  _ "Happy Christmas, Finn. Hope you’re having a good time in school. -Mark.” _ Finn turned the crystal in his hands a few times, and slipped it into his pocket. He pulled on a sweatshirt and some shoes, and made his way towards the library.

The library was Finn’s favorite place in the whole school. There were so many books that he could lose himself in, and travel to any world he wanted, just with the flip of a page. He had discovered a secret room, up on the top floor of the library, where he could hide from Ben if he needed to. He had brought a few pillows and blankets to make the place cozier. As he walked to the back of the library towards the library, he put his hand in his pocket and felt the smooth, cool crystal against his palm. He looked around to make sure nobody saw him as he pulled out his wand and tapped a large, dusty encyclopedia. A small crack appeared between the two bookshelves, and he slipped through it. The room was small, but cozy. there was a window with a ledge easily wide enough for two people, and the walls were brick, sparkling with little gold details here and there. Below the window ledge, Finn had stacked his favorite books, and a few boxes of herbal tea. The window looked out onto the training grounds, and sometimes Finn would watch Quidditch practices from a distance. Today, there was a light snowfall, and the sky was dark with clouds. Finn took the small crystal out of his pocket. He traced a symbol on one of the surfaces with his wand, and the crystal floated up and hovered above the windowsill, emitting a cold blue light. 

Finn started to settle down with a book on astronomy, when he heard a noise outside the room, like books dropping.  _ That’s strange. Nobody ever comes up to this section of the library. _ Finn thought to himself. He peered through a small hole in one of the bookshelves, and saw a girl on the ground, with books scattered around her. He slipped through the crack, stepping out of his hiding place. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. The girl’s head shot up, her eyes wide, and her face flushing. 

“Yeah. Um- I just… Where did you come from?” She stammered.

“That’s a secret.” Finn laughed, extending his hand to help her up. The girl laughed too, accepting his hand and standing up. She was a bit shorter than Finn, with dark brown hair tied back into three knots. She dressed simply in jeans, boots, a sweater and a Ravenclaw scarf. 

“Thanks. My name's Rey by the way.” she added, smiling up at him.

“Finn.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Finn.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Rey.” He smiled. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked Rey. He felt like she was someone he could trust.

“Want to come in?” he asked shyly.

“… in?” she asked hesitantly.

“Oh, um… right, there’s a secret room here, and I kind of use it a lot, and… I… are you busy?” he stammered.

Rey laughed, and Finn smiled bashfully. “Yeah, sure. I like secrets.”

 

Finn and Rey talked and laughed for hours. Rey told Finn all about how she had joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as the new seeker this year, and she had a match was coming up soon. Finn was very excited for her, and promised to come watch the match. Finn hadn’t noticed, but as he sat there speaking with Rey, the cool blue light of the crystal had turned to a warm orange glow. 

—

Over the next few weeks, Rey and Finn grew closer, spending time with each other every day in their secret corner of the library. Finn would sometimes go to watch Rey’s early morning Quidditch practices, when the dew still clung to the grass, and the sun had yet to peek over the horizon. He had gotten to know some of Rey’s teammates, including Iolo Arana, the keeper, and Karé Kun, a chaser. Finn was at least 96% sure Iolo was a vampire, but he didn’t bring it up, because Karé was fiercely protective of him.

Finally it was the day of the big match. Ravenclaw v.s. Gryffindor. Finn, who had never been to a proper Quidditch match cheered loudly as the Ravenclaw team was announced, Karé leading the team  out to the field. Next, was the Gryffindor team was announced. The second team walked out onto the field, and the crowd went wild. Girls from every house are screaming, holding banners and signs, that Finn somehow hadn’t noticed before. They shared one thing in common, the name Poe Dameron. Of course. Finn had heard whispers about him in the corridors, but he didn’t understand what the fuss was about. As the teams mounted their brooms to start the game, Finn squinted to make out the players. He could see Rey, positioned next to Karé, and Iolo up in front. Finn forgot all about Poe Dameron as he watched the game. 

—

Finn had gotten used to the morning owls, but he had never gotten anything by owl post, and hadn’t been expecting anything either. He didn’t have an owl of his own, but he sometimes used Rey’s owl, Honey. This morning, a large barn owl swooped down at him and landed gracefully in front of him. He had a note tied to his leg, “For me?” he asked the owl, realizing immediately, that owls didn’t talk. But to his surprise, the owl held out his leg expectantly. Finn took the note and opened it. It read:

_ Finn,  _

_ Happy Birthday! I got this owl for you, I hope you like it. He doesn’t have officially have a name yet, so you can name him.  _

_ Your friend, Rey _

_ P.S. Library after Potions today? I have another little surprise for you. _

Finn beamed down at the note. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday today. He looked up at the owl, who was now nibbling at his toast. “I think I’ll call you… Aleris?” he thought about it for a second. “Yeah. Aleris. I like that.” He smiled as he reached out to pat his head, receiving a squeak from the owl. Finn laughed softly as he stood up to go to class, and Aleris took off in the direction of the owlery. 

Rey was waiting for Finn inside their library room. Finn had let her decorate it, and she had done a nice job of it. Finn’s crystal still floated above the windowsill, but now it was accompanied by smaller enchanted lights lining the ceiling. She had hung a hammock for herself between two bookshelves, and even brought a small potted plant to put in the corner of the room. It was cozier now, and Finn was happy to have a friend to share it with. He stepped inside and was greeted by a big hug from Rey, and the scent of… were those cupcakes? 

“Happy birthday, Finn!!” Rey smiled

“You baked?” Finn asked.

“I hope you like chocolate!”

“Rey, you’re actually the best.” Finn beamed, grabbing a cupcake from the box.

“I know.” Rey teased, and finn punched her arm playfully.

They sat there until dinner, talking, eating cupcakes, and doing homework in the warmth of each other’s company.

“Rey?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! (POE DAMERON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ARE YOU HYPED CUZ I AM!!) wooo~ ok so anyways these things:
> 
> Character details for Year 2:
> 
> Rey (2nd year) - Ravenclaw  
> Wand: Walnut, Unicorn hair, 11”, pliable  
> Best Class: Transfiguration  
> Hobbies: Seeker, great at broom/wand repairs  
> Pet: Spectacled owl named Honey
> 
> Finn (2nd year) - Hufflepuff  
> [wand/classes etc. Same as yr. 1]  
> Pet: Barn Owl named Aleris Rey got him for his bday
> 
> Iolo (with an i) Arana (3rd year) - Ravenclaw  
> Wand: Beech, Demiguise hair, 9”, Stiff  
> Best Class: Divination  
> Hobbies: Keeper, being shady and mysterious  
> Pet: Black cat
> 
> Karé Kun (5th year) - Ravenclaw  
> Wand: Red Oak, Pheonix Feather, 14”, Flexible.  
> Best Class: Charms  
> Hobbies: Chaser, looking out for Iolo  
> Pet: Spotted Owl


	3. Year 3 Part 1: Beauty and a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is becoming more powerful, more popular. He scares everyone who doesn’t worship him like some kind of dark lord, but of course when it comes to teachers, he’s the perfect student, top of his class, truly capable of becoming a powerful wizard. The only student more popular than Ben is Poe, but Poe hardly notices that Ben is there, and it infuriates him. Finn does his best to steer clear, but Ben hasn’t forgotten Finn. He goes out of his way to terrorize and humiliate Finn.

Finn’s heart pounded in his chest as he sprinted down the corridor. He could hear a two pairs of feet behind him, not quite managing to catch up, to his relief, but still pursuing. Finn pushed harder, trying to outrun Hux and Ben. He turned a corner, hoping to throw them off, when  _ WHAM! _ he collided with something,  _ no, someone… _ sending them flying, their bookbag ripping and spilling its contents all over the floor. Finn wanted to stop and help them, but he had more important matters on his mind. 

 

“So sorry!” he shouted over his shoulder, as he stood up and kept running at full speed, before… 

“ _ Petrificus totalus!” _

 

Finn’s limbs were pinned to his side, and he fell face-first to the ground.  _ Oh god… they caught up… I’m never going to get out of this alive… what if- _

 

“Hey what do you think you’re doing, running down the corridors like that?” Finn’s thoughts were interrupted by an angry voice above him… but… it was still soft and warm, unlike Ben or Hux.

 

Finn was relieved that he hadn’t been caught.  _ yet… Ben and Hux can’t be that far behind…  _ Finn tried to talk, but he couldn’t manage to get words out. He felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him and flip him over, so that he could see something other than the floor. An angry face loomed over him, and started spewing questions at him like what the hell is going on? and why the hell is he running in the hallway like that? and can’t he even help someone he knocked over? But all Finn can think about is those eyes,  _ those sparkling, dazzling, warm dark coffee-colored eyes that make you want to melt- _ oh no. The boy before him was so… beautiful. His dark, messy-but-in-a-cute-way hair looked so soft and smooth, and Finn just wanted to run his hands through it… 

 

“I’ll take that.” A cold voice snarled behind the boy. 

 

Finn snapped out of his trance, realizing that it was too late for him.  _ They found me. _ Finn was terrified.  _ Hopefully this guy can tell them to back off or something… maybe- _ He didn’t have time to finish that thought before his head collided with the ground again. Finn wanted to scream in pain, but he was still stiff as a board under the petrification spell. He felt cold fingers around his arms as he was forced into a standing position by Hux. Finn felt himself being lifted above the ground as a levitation charm was cast on him. He couldn’t see the boy anymore, but Finn was sure he was still there.  _ He’s such a coward he won’t even help me.  _ Finn felt like crying. Hux and Ben were just turning another corner, dragging Finn behind them, when Finn’s limbs were finally able to move again.  _ What a prick. It’s a bit late for that. _ He seethed. He turned his head to take one glance back at the boy, but he was already gone… 

* * *

 

“Finn?” Rey asked softly. “Finn, are you in there? What’s going on?”

The entrance to the secret room had been locked, and Rey hadn’t seen Finn for hours. She had started to worry when he hadn’t shown up for dinner. After waiting around for him to show up, he never did, and Rey headed up to the library.

 

“Finn,  _ please _ let me in, I’m so worried about you.” Rey pleaded. 

 

A minute passed before Rey heard a faint click as the bookshelves slid apart. She stepped inside, to find Finn sitting on the window ledge, his back to the door. 

 

“Oh, Finn…”

 

Rey rushed to Finn’s side and turned him around to face her. Finn was a mess. His nose and lower lip were bleeding, and Rey could see bruises forming around his right eye and tear-stained cheeks.

 

“Who did this to you?” she whispered.

“Who do you think?” 

“It was them, wasn’t it? Didn’t you run?”

“I ran alright. If only someone hadn’t used a full body bind on me, I could have gotten away.” he spat with a frustrated look on his face.

“Who would-”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Finn said, almost too quickly. 

 

Finn explained what had happened with the Gryffindor boy, leaving out the way his beautiful hair smelled like cocoa butter and vanilla, or how his dark brown eyes shimmered mysteriously…

 

“Finn?”

 

Rey was snapping her fingers in front of his face, pulling him out of his daydream, and back into the real world. Into the world where Pretty Boy was a jerk, and Finn was still hurting all over.

 

“Finn, we ought to get you to the Hospital Wing.” Rey suggested.

“No. I’m fine. I-”

“Finn.” Rey interjected sternly.

“No, really I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“People will  _ see _ me, Rey!”

“Well, of course they will. You can’t just make yourself invisible.”

“Rey  _ please.. _ . ” Finn pleaded.

“Alright.” she sighed reluctantly. “But at least let me help you.”

“Fine.”

  
Rey had left to go find some medical supplies to help him, and Finn slipped back into his daydream. The mysterious Gryffindor boy plagued his thoughts. Finn tried to hate him, but kept coming back to the same conclusion. He was  _ gorgeous _ . It was almost intoxicating, the way Finn’s mind never seemed to wander from the image of the boy, kneeling over him, his warm breath tickling Finn’s face, his strong hands on Finn’s shoulders.  _ No. _ Finn shook him from his head, forcing himself to think about something other than the beautiful Gryffindor boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Notes for Chapter 3:
> 
>  
> 
> Rey (3th year) - Ravenclaw
> 
> Finn (3rd year) - Hufflepuff
> 
> Ben Solo (4th year) - Slytherin
> 
> Hux (3rd year) - Slytherin
> 
> Mystery Pretty Boy (5th year) - Gryffindor


	4. Year 3 Part 2: Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron, star quidditch player takes a bit of a nasty fall. 
> 
> (Sorry, it's a bit of a short chapter, but I promise more will come very, very soon!)

The weather was perfect, with white cotton clouds hanging in the blue sky. Poe was beyond excited for the quidditch match that afternoon. The team had been working on a special play for weeks, and they had perfected it just in time for the match against Ravenclaw. Poe practically skipped down the stairs into the locker rooms, beaming.

“Alright team!!” He shouted enthusiastically.

“Well someone’s excited.” A mischievous face grinned up at him.

“Hey Snap!” Poe beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Hurry up and get your gear on instead of snogging your girlfriend in front of everyone.” He teased, winking at him.

“Oi, shut up, Dameron.”

 

Poe grinned as he marched out onto the field, his team following behind, the cheering crowd painted in red, gold and blue. He neared the center of the field, the Ravenclaw team walking towards them, led by a tall girl with wavy, golden hair, pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Professor Solo stood at the center of the field, his face serious as always.

“Karé Kun, Ravenclaw team captain, Poe Dameron, Gryffindor team captain. Shake hands.” He recited.

Poe took the girl’s outstretched hand and shook it firmly. She smiled warmly, her hair swishing as she turned around to join her team. Poe turned to face his team as well, clapping Snap on the back one more time before mounting his broom. 

 

_ “Poe!” _

_ “Poe! Are you alright?” _

_ “Poe wake up!” _

_ “Can you hear me?” _

_ “Everybody step back! Someone call the matron!” _

_ “Sir Calrissian! Somebody get him!” _

Faces swarmed above Poe as he let out a low groan. His head was throbbing and…  _ damn. _ The pain in his leg was almost unbearable, almost too unbearable to notice a similar pain in his left ribcage. He screamed in agony, and the faces blurred as he was lifted onto a stretcher, and just as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, everything went black again. 

 

Poe woke up in the hospital wing, his leg levitating in a large cast, and his torso also wrapped stiffly. He looked around to see about 10 vases jammed with flowers, and a stack of what he assumed were ‘get well soon’ cards. The metal chair next to the bed was occupied by a stack of candy boxes that teetered and threatened to tip over if so much as a breeze passed through. He laughed to himself sadly, because he knew that every card and candy box was from the mob of girls that slobbered over him for his looks alone, and hardly bothered to get to know him. He was truly flattered to have as many admirers as he did, but he wished that he could tell them that he wasn’t… well… he wouldn’t even think of dating any one of those girls. Not that he thought he was above them, no. He just… wouldn’t. His thoughts were interrupted by the curtains being pulled aside. 

“Mr. Dameron, you’re awake.” 

Sir Calrissian closed the curtain behind him and stepped towards his elevated leg.

“Um… yeah. What happened exactly? I can’t remember anything that happened during the match. Did we win?” 

“Woah there, slow down.” the matron chuckled. “You were hit by a bludger. Took quite a nasty fall from what I’ve heard.”

“My broom! Is it okay?”

The matron looked up at Poe incredulously.

“Your broom was broken, but so was your femur and four of your ribs. I would be much more worried about that than your broom, Mr. Dameron.” He scolded.

“Er… right.” Poe said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “Oww…” he groaned, hitting a sore spot on the back of his skull. 

“Does your head hurt too? Oh we should have checked for head injuries!” Sir Calrissian muttered, running out of Poe’s cubicle.

Poe shut his eyes and tried to recall the fall. No matter how hard he strained, he couldn’t remember anything that happened after Professor Solo blew the whistle to start the match. 

 

Sir Calrissian opened the curtain to Poe’s cubicle, this time followed by a nurse, carrying some kind of potion and a plastic cup. 

“Mr. Dameron, tell me where exactly your head hurts.”

Poe lifted his head and gingerly prodded the sore spot. The nurse held her wand briefly above the spot, before muttering something to Sir Calrissian, and turning to leave. 

“Thank merlin you have such a thick skull.” the matron laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood. “Your skull hasn’t been broken, but you’ve got some bruising on the back of your skull, and most likely a concussion as well.”

“Is that why I can’t remember the match?”

“Yes. Oh! I nearly forgot-” the matron turned to pour some of the potion into the cup, before handing it to Poe. “Drink this, it will help with the pain, and help you regain your memory.”

The purple liquid swirled in the plastic cup, giving off a strange smell that was neither pleasant nor disgusting. Poe gulped it down and grimaced at the horrible aftertaste. 

“You might want one of these after that.”

Sir Calrissian smiled, handing Poe a box of Cauldron Cakes. He unwrapped them eagerly, not having eaten since before the match. As he bit into a cake, a thought occurred to him. 

“How long was I out?”

“Only sixteen hours, surprisingly. We were expecting much longer.”

“Oh.”

“Well, you should get some rest. Visiting time starts in a few hours, and based on what I saw, you should be expecting quite a few-”

“Sir Calrissian,” Poe interjected. “Could you only let my teammates in? I really don’t think a swarm of girls is really a good idea.”

“Oh, yes. You’re probably right. I’ll see to that.” The matron mused

“Thank you sir.”

“Good now get some rest, Mr. Dameron. You still have a quidditch match to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!!! More coming soon, I promise!!
> 
> More Character things:
> 
> Poe Dameron (5th year) - Gryffindor  
> Wand: Apple wood, Phoenix feather, 13”, slightly springy  
> Best Class: DADA/Flying  
> Pet: Orange and white tabby cat named Bebe  
> Hobbies: Quidditch team captain/chaser, has a fan club and like 400 fangirls, but none of them are exactly his type...  
> his BFFs are Jessika Pava, and Snap Wexley, and they’re all like the popular school quidditch jocks.
> 
> Snap Wexley (5th year) - Gryffindor  
> Wand: Willow, unicorn hair, 11”, flexible.  
> Best Class: flying/transfiguration  
> Hobbies: beater, Poe’s best friend, wizard chess, pranking, dating Jessika Pava
> 
> Sir Calrissian - Matron/wizard doctor


	5. Year 3, Part 3: Stars Connect to Form a Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's injuries have begun to heal, but his broom is still shattered to pieces from his fall. Finn's injuries have also begun to heal, but he still harbors some anger for a certain brown-haired beauty boy. Who happens to have a cat named bebe...

Poe leaned on his crutch, making his way across the field to the locker rooms. Even if he couldn’t fly for another week, he still insisted on attending practice. He limped towards the locker rooms, earlier than usual. The Ravenclaw team had just finished their early morning practice, filing into the locker rooms from the far door. He limped down the stairs, gripping the railing so as not to fall on his face. 

“Need a hand there?”

Poe looked up to see a Ravenclaw girl, who he recognized as the seeker. He was about to refuse, assuming she was just another girl that wanted to touch him just for bragging rights. But she was different. The concerned look on her face was genuine, and she looked Poe in the eyes, rather than at his abs or arms. Poe suddenly got the feeling that he could trust her. 

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you so much…” he hesitated.

“Rey.” she smiled.

“Thanks, Rey.” Poe grinned back.

The girl moved to put her arm around Poe’s torso, allowing him to put his weight on her. They made it slowly down the stairs, Rey supporting him the whole time. 

“Man, I’m so sorry about those injuries.” She said as they finally reached the bottom.

“It’s fine. They’ll heal.”

“You had a pretty scary fall, honestly, I wasn’t sure if you were even alive.” Rey admitted.

“Me too.” Poe laughed. “Although, I don’t think my broom made it, which is a shame. I really liked that broom. My mom got it for me before…” Poe paused, blinking away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

Rey stopped, turning to look at Poe.

“I can fix it for you.”

“Sorry?” Poe looked up from studying the floor.

“I can fix your broom.” Rey said, more confidently this time.

“You’d… you would do that for me?”

“I mean sure, it would only cost you about ten thousand galleons at a shop, but I’ll do it for fifty.” Rey grinned.

“ _Fifty_ _thousand_ galleons?!” Poe exclaimed.

Rey burst out laughing, the corners of her eyes crinkling up as she covered her mouth to subdue her laugh to a chuckle.

“No, silly. Fifty galleons. No more.”

“Oh.” Poe smiled, slightly embarrassed. “Well then, it looks like you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

\---

 

Potions… Oh, how Poe dreaded potions. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was about the stupid class that made him hate it so much. Possibly the fact that it was held in the coldest room in the dungeons. Or how the stench from past potions gone wrong never seemed to leave the damp air. Or maybe it was that the class was taught by the single most disgusting excuse for a human, professor Hutt. Poe could write an entire book about everything wrong with Hutt, starting with his green-ish skin to the bulging yellow eyes to the disgustingly perverted and misogynistic way he spoke to the female portion of the class. But instead, he had to write a stupid ten-page essay about the properties of Asphodel. Due in two days. Poe scoured the shelves of books, looking for anything on the stupid flower. He pulled out his wand, ready to summon the book to him, but realized that he didn’t even know the name of a book that he would need. 

Poe heard a soft meow, and looked down to see a small orange and white ball of fur circling his leg.

“Bebe!” he cooed, lifting the cat up to eye level. “Come to say hello, have you?” 

Bebe let out a big yawn, followed by a sneeze.

“Silly cat.” he sighed, setting the cat back down. 

Suddenly, Bebe meowed, and took off, heading towards the back of the library.

“Bebe!” Poe exclaimed, running after her. “Damn cat, where are you going?”

He followed her between shelves and stacks of books, until finally, he reached a shelf full of dusty encyclopedias. 

“You think I’ll find something about Asphodel here, silly cat?” Poe asked, tapping one of the encyclopedias with his wand.

The bookshelves suddenly slid apart to reveal an entrance, into which Bebe promptly darted. Poe quickly followed suit, not wanting to lose his cat. He limped into a small room, but stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw the boy who was perched on the windowsill, sipping something that smelled wonderfully like hot cocoa.

 

\---

 

“You’re… not Rey,” was all Finn could blurt out when he turned to see Pretty Boy gaping back at him. 

Something warm and soft and orange landed in Finn’s lap and began licking his fingers.

“Ouch!” Finn inhaled quickly as the cat licked a particularly deep cut on his arm.

“You’re hurt.” Poe offered helplessly.

“Yes. I can see that.” Finn said, his voice suddenly laced with sarcasm.

“I’m sorry.” Poe said quietly. 

Finn looked up, his expression unreadable. 

“Sorry? For practically handing me over to… to him?” Finn winced as he said it. “Oh no, by all means, I’d love to do it again sometime.” he spat sarcastically.

Poe didn’t know what to say. He felt so bad for the kid. Finn must have seen the look on his face, because his expression softened. 

“The redhead held me back. I didn’t know… I-” Poe stammered,

“No, I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But I should have-“

“Stop blaming yourself okay?!” Finn nearly shouted. 

Poe was taken aback. Of course it was his fault. He had stopped the kid from running away. He hadn’t stopped those Slytherins from-

“Whatever you’re thinking, just stop, okay? No matter what you could have done, they were still going to hurt me anyways.”

“O-okay.” Poe finally managed.

Finn looked down again at the orange ball of fur in his lap. 

“This yours?” He asked.

Poe smiled 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. She must like you."

Finn laughed softly, running his fingers over the cat’s silky fur. 

“What’s her name?”

“Bebe.”

“That’s cute.” 

Finn smiled again, and Poe felt a sort of… pang in his chest, followed by a tingling feeling in his stomach. 

“What’s your name?” Poe blurted out suddenly.

“I’m Finn.” he said after a moment of hesitation.

“That’s cute.” he said, flashing a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners and…  _ Oh my god he just called me cute?? _

Finn could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, and his heartbeat rang in his ears. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds and then looked away, Finn’s eyes drifting back towards Bebe, and Poe’s flickering around the room, taking it in. 

“You come here often?” Poe asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it’s kind of my secret thing. Only Rey knows about it. And you too I guess.”

“Oh. Sorry-”

“No, don’t apologize. I… I trust you.” Finn internally winced. 

_ I trust you? Really Finn? Come on. after he practically gave- no. That wasn’t his fault he didn’t know. He was just- _

“You alright there, buddy?” Poe asked after a long silence.

“Sorry. Yeah. I’m just…” he paused, searching for words.

“Just what?”

_ Just totally in shock that you would even talk to me. Just thinking about how you called me cute. Just crushing on you really hard right now. Wait. What? _

“Just tired.”

“Okay buddy.”

Finn smiled at the nickname, his stomach doing somersaults as the other boy ran a hand through his beautiful hair, wincing a little when his hand curled over the back of his head. 

“You’re hurt.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t remember much, but I fell off my broom during the Quidditch match a few days ago.”

“That was you? Oh. Oh no… you’re...” 

It hit him. This was _Poe Friggin’_ _Dameron_. The Poe Dameron that all the girls fawned over in the common room, the Poe Dameron whose name was plastered across every poster at every Gryffindor quidditch game. Finn looked up at him incredulously. He didn’t think that someone like Poe Dameron even cared about someone like him. He was… well he was nobody really. He was the kind of person with one friend, while Poe had an army of them. 

“Yeah… I’m… well…” Poe mumbled

“Poe Dameron.”

“Right. Yeah. I’m him… um… well I told my friend Snap I would-”

“Right. Sorry, I-”

“No, no it’s been wonderful talking to you, really.”

“Same to you.” Finn managed.

Poe smiled and turned to leave, Bebe purring and leaping off of Finn to join him. He turned back, remembering something.

“Finn?”

“Hm?”

“If those Slytherins give you any more trouble-”

“Poe, there’s really nothing you can do about it.”

“Finn, please. I want to help you.”

“You can’t-”

“Finn.” 

Finn sighed. He could tell from Poe’s piercing gaze that his mind wouldn’t be changed.

“I’ll let you know.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Poe smiled, and turned away again.

“See you around, Finn!” He called over his shoulder.

“Bye Poe.” Finn whispered, watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I might take another hiatus for a few weeks, because my schoolwork has begun to pile up a bit more. I'll update as soon as I can, but until then, here's a slightly longer chapter. Thanks for reading my work!! If you want to contact me, I am @soda-bee on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I was going to combine years 1+2 into one chapter, but year 2 got kind of long, so I'm going to make it a seperate chapter. You can find me on Tumblr @ soda-bee if you want to talk about Harry Potter, Star Wars, headcanons or anything else!! Chapter 2 should be up within the week.
> 
> \---
> 
> Character Details For Year 1:
> 
> Finn (1st year) - Hufflepuff  
> Wand: Laurel, Unicorn hair, 11.5”, swishy  
> Best Class: Charms  
> Hobbies: Readinging (he’s super smart and shit)
> 
> Ben Solo (2nd year) - Slytherin  
> Wand: Yew, Basilisk Eyestalk, 12”, rigid.  
> Best Class: Potions  
> Hobbies: OBSESSED with his owl (it’s seriously unhealthy he sleeps next to the thing), being a stuck up little emo bitch, terrorizing Finn, making his posse do things for him.  
> Pet: Horned owl named Kylo
> 
> Hux (1st year) - Slytherin  
> Wand: Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring, 10”, unyielding  
> Best Class: Transfiguration  
> Pet: Screech owl named Phasma  
> Hobbies: Ben’s #1 fanboy, does everything for him


End file.
